


Learning Curve

by Annawry



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, mild descriptions of canon typical violence, oxidization, symbiotes eat people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annawry/pseuds/Annawry
Summary: Venom can do more than just survive with Eddie.





	Learning Curve

This planet burns. 

The atmosphere sets an agonizingly slow fire in him and Venom might not feel much pain, but he knows fear. In his haste he crushes the first thing they shut in with him, snapping fragile sticks of collagen and calcium, rupturing the protein rich sacks of fluid. Killing it before he can even begin to eat. A dead host will decompose him along with it, glued to the inert, collapsing cells, so he lurches back out into the fire and is more careful with the next one. 

He learns as he eats. Learns their language and bodies in the way of his kind, elastic and plastic. Adaptable. Survivors _._ He uses their organs, even as he consumes them, to hear this new world, to see it, uses their bodies to move in it. He marvels at the way the fire burns them too, that they thrive in the poisonous air, but he is stronger, he is a better survivor, and they’re all so afraid.  

When he has enough of their words, he tries to communicate with the one he is inside but it shrieks and claws at its face. Venom snaps its arm, trying to keep it from doing them harm and is frustrated. They make fine food, but lousy hosts, and Venom is bored. He wants to see more of this world, more than the sterile lab, but he can’t escape in these bodies that fight him at every turn. He’d only break them, and none of the doors. 

He tries with his next host anyway. It goes about as well as expected. 

He’s bored, he’s bored, at least his hunger is being continuously fed, but he’s _so bored_. He’s figured out that the humans want to achieve symbiosis with his kind and the thought is hilarious. He’s learnt a phrase: Biting off more than you can chew. It is very appropriate. 

Eddie is a revelation. Not just for the way he bursts out into the world, adrenaline sloshing through them, but for the smoothness inside, the way Venom slides and slots into place. Venom pulls and Eddie goes, like he’s possessed of some of Venom’s own fluidity. Here, finally, is a body that is malleable, that will not snap and break when Venom moves.  

Eddie is also _fun_. Venom hurtles them breakneck down roads on a small, metal machine that runs on yet more fire. And Eddie is terrified, but also laughing. He feels wild with it,and so does Venom. They are escaping! They are working together! It feels _good_. It feels powerful. Venom can do more than just survive with Eddie. 

Venom spends several very long moments, stuck inside a tiny, uncomfortable creature, considering eating Annie. But Eddie likes her. It’s a dilemma. 

Eddie is his, though, and Eddie needs rescuing, and Annie wants to help when she understands that Eddie has been taken. So he doesn’t eat her. He’s very proud of himself for this. He has no idea why. He thinks Eddie will appreciate his restraint. Also, Annie isn’t terrible. She’s not comfortable, but she’s bossy and decisive, and she doesn’t try to fight it when he envelopes her. 

She isn’t Eddie though; he doesn’t fit into her spaces in the same way. Eddie is his and Venom uses a very human gesture to say this as he pulls himself away from Annie and sinks inside Eddie. _Mine mine mine_. The way Eddie relaxes when they settle back together is an answer, too: 

Mine. 


End file.
